A control system and a control method for guiding a motor vehicle along a path and for avoiding a collision with a preceding motor vehicle during a lane change are disclosed herein. This control system and control method are based in particular on a surroundings sensor system in the host motor vehicle, and assist a driver or an autonomously driving motor vehicle. The aim is to increase the safety of the occupants of the motor vehicle for semiautonomous motor vehicles and autonomously controlled motor vehicles.